NaruTen At the hotsprings
by MyJarOfDirt
Summary: When Tenten is picked on by a group of girls she goes to the hot springs to calm her nerves but who shows up to make her day? None other that Uzumaki Naruto. NaruTen One Shot!


My first Fanfic so please go easy on me, this will be a NaruTen oneshot. Also I would like to thank my friends for bringing me to this site.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters from Naruto Kishimoto does, but if I did Naruto and Tenten or Naruto and Sakura would be a couple already.

**Description**- Tenten is having a stressful day due to some girls making fun of her so she decides to go to the hot springs to relax, though she meets someone there she thought she would never see there. That someone is none other than our beloved Naruto.

Tenten had enough she turned from the group of girls calling her a tomboy and other mean things and walked away with tears in her eyes. "Why is it always me? Why cant it be someone else for once?" She asked herself.

She stopped walking as she came to the front of the hot springs, she walked in paid and trotted into the changing room. She took off her clothes and she was now down to her panties and bra, reaching behind her see unhooked the bra and covered her chest. "Why cant they be bigger?" She said quietly.

As she took her panties of she began wrapping herself in a towel and walked out into the spring surprisingly no one was there so she had the place to herself, stepping into the water she felt a releaving feeling wash over her and just drooped into the water with no care in the world. A few minutes past as a Naruto also walked into the hot springs, paying he walked to the changing area taking his clothes off he wrapped a towel around the door to the spring he looked out only to see Tenten, "T-T-T-Tenten what are you doing in the boys area?" He yelled making the 17 year old girl wake from her day dream.

"N-Naruto! You pervert! This is the girls area!" She yelled throwing the towel she had moved from her body to her head at his face making him stumble into the water. "Oh my god Naruto! I'm sorry!" Tenten yelled running over to him and pulling him up from the water.

"Ouch ouch...It's okay Tenten it's only natural to react like that in this kind of sitution-" He paused looking at Tenten's body and blushed slightly moving so he wasnt facing her. Tenten saw this and quickly turned as well and put there backs together making them both blush.

"Was he actually looking at my body? She said in her head.

"Sorry about that Tenten didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable..." He said. "It's not your fault I guess I forgot it was mixed springs day..." She said giggling a bit causeing Naruto to make one of his smiles.

"So what brings you here Tenten?" Naruto asked making sure he didnt move to much just in case she was comfortable. Tensing as he asked the question she turned her head to look at him, "Promise you wont laugh at me." She said Putting her hand over her head and slightly over his putting her pinky out.

Moving his hand he locked pinky's with her I swear on my life I wont." He said bringing both there hands down and leaving his hand on top of her's. Feeling his hand still on hers she started blushing, "I was actually crying before you came in here...A few girls kept calling me names saying no guy would ever like me and said I was a tomboy and that I should just hang out with the boys." She said tears gently falling off her red cheeks.

"They dont know what there saying." Naruto said. "Huh?" She replied shocked. "Dont listen to those girls there just jealous of how beautiful you are..."Naruto said putting his head down embarrassed.

Tenten stood up facing Naruto, "Y-Y-Y-You thing i'm beautiful?" She asked. Naruto grabbed the extra towel and turned around and covered Tenten, checking to see if his towel was still around his waist he sighed in relief, "I mean what I mean, and I'd go out with you. But like I ever have a chance with you." He finished with a laugh.

Tentens face looked like she was about to die from shear happiness, she tackled Naruto in a hug. "A-A-Are you saying that you like me?" She said her face buried in his chest.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Since the chunnin exam's to be honest, just never acted upon my feelings." He said bringing his arms around her.

"I've always felt something towards you Naruto ever since I met you something seemed out of place, so...does this mean were going out?" She asked looking up at Naruto.

All he did was nod his head as she pulled him down to her height she kissed him, from that day on Naruto and Tenten would never leave eachother's sides no matter what.

The End.

Reviews are welcome. No flames please.


End file.
